In modern commercial aircraft, it is required that a determined pressure level is maintained in the interior of the passenger cabin. This so called cabin pressure substantially differs from the ambient pressure, in particular during flight, so that the fuselage structure of the aircraft is adapted by design features as to separate regions of different pressure from each other. For this purpose, pressure bulkheads are mounted within the fuselage structure, wherein the pressure bulkheads separate these regions of different pressure. Such pressure bulkheads comprise a structure of a sphere-shell-like manner, for example, as to introduce pressure loads effectively into the fuselage structure of the aircraft.
US 2011/0290940 A1 describes a pressure bulkhead for an aircraft fuselage, wherein the pressure bulkhead comprises a flat skin which extends across a cross section of the fuselage and which comprises a cavity in a core region of the skin.
WO 2013/139716 A1 describes a pressure bulkhead for an aircraft. Here, the pressure bulkhead is arranged in a fuselage shell. The pressure bulkhead comprises a lenticular cross section as well as a sandwich construction with a foam core.